


Unbroken

by ami_ven



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Community: writerverse, F/M, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t leave him.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbroken

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "a beginning and an end"

“He’s going to be okay.”

Jemma whirled, one hand going to her heart, the other flat on the stasis chamber to maintain her balance. “Skye,” she breathed. “You shouldn’t sneak up like that.”

“Wasn’t sneaking,” the other woman said. “And you haven’t left this room since you met us on the Bus.”

“Fitz said he loved me,” Jemma blurted. “Right before he— and now he’s— I can’t leave him, Skye. I just can’t.”

“No one said you should. But we’re your team. So… let us worry with you?”

Skye held out her hand, and Jemma took it, managing a smile.

THE END


End file.
